


Proposal

by Fantasywriter



Category: FF7, FFVII, FinalFantasyvii
Genre: AffectionateCloud, Cloti - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Holding, Hope, Kissing, Love, Promise, Romance, Sweet, happiness, inlove, proposal, watertower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Cloud has decided the time is right, he wants to ask Tifa something...
Relationships: Cloud Strife/ Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 10





	Proposal

Cloud was so nervous. Everything had been going good for him and Tifa once Cloud had finally made his peace and finding the cure for Geostigma. He had started to stay back at home and be more involved with Marlene and Denzel even. Cloud was trying to focus more on Tifa as well. 

Tifa and Cloud had started to get close. The late night chats about work and small conversations to making love any chance they got through out the house when the kids were asleep. 

This was Cloud’s family and he had been wanting to do this for awhile. After all, Tifa deserved it and everything they had been through together. 

“Come On Tifa.” Cloud said, nervously yet slightly excited. He had a grin on his face. Cloud had been smiling a lot more and feeling better about himself. 

“Alright Cloud I’m almost ready for this trip of yours.” Tifa said putting her boots on. 

“It’s just a ride, but yeah. Just try to enjoy. Barret has the kids for the weekend and it will be okay to shut the bar down for this.” Cloud explained. 

Cloud opened the front door and let Tifa out first. He walked with her to his motorcycle. Tifa was excited and curious what did Cloud have in mind anyways.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud as he rimmed the engine up and took off on the motorcycle. It was a beautiful warm summery evening. 

“Where are we going?” Tifa spoke loud enough for Cloud could hear.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Cloud grinned. 

Tifa realized they had made it to Nibelheim. It was nightfall now. Cloud pulled up and parked at the water tower. 

Tifa’s heart beat grew faster staring up at the tower and the twinkling stars.

“Cloud...” Tifa got off the motorcycle slowly. 

“Yeah Tifa?” Cloud said softly giving her a tender look as he got off the motorcycle after her.

“What’s going on?” Tifa gave him a puzzled look. 

“Just follow me alright?” Cloud grabbed Tifa’s hand. She let out a cute gasp. She was getting use to seeing more of Cloud’s affectionate side with her. 

Once they climbed up to the tower Tifa sat down. The moonlight shined so perfectly on her face, making her eyes glow. Cloud sat down beside her. 

“I wanted to bring you here where it all started...” Cloud murmured.

Tifa was having flashbacks. 

“Yeah? How you promise me and you still hold that close, huh?” Tifa tilted her head slightly and grabbed his hand. 

“Yes I always will. That’s the day I shouldn’t had left you, yet you believed in me and I wanted to be your hero.” Cloud explained.

Tifa nodded and hummed.

“Mmhm, still do after all this time.” Tifa beamed a smile at Cloud. Her smile always melted Cloud’s heart. He couldn’t deny it or his feelings for her ever. 

Cloud scooted closer to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence taking in the view. Tifa laid her head on his shoulder gently. 

“You think our parents are up there watching over us?” Tifa asked. 

Cloud raised his brow to the question. 

“Maybe.” He said briefly.

“Hm. You know I use to come up here and watch the stars after you left hoping to find a shooting star, for I could make a wish.” Tifa admitted.

“Did it ever happen?” Cloud asked, as he rubbed Tifa’s shoulder, circling his finger tips on her skin. 

“It did, I made tons of wishes and one day I found you...” Tifa exhaled. 

“I’m glad you did Tifa....sorry still about all of that.” Cloud murmured.

“It’s fine Cloud, it’s understandable and I’m just glad I have you now.” Tifa snuggled her head to the crook of his neck.

Cloud and Tifa sat there for awhile. Cloud was feeling more nervous, he knew Tifa would say yes. Just would he be able to speak correctly, would he be able to make this right. His heart hammered in his chest. 

“It’s getting late, I have a room booked here. We can go now and get room service.” Cloud mentioned softly. 

“I’d like that.” Tifa looked up at him.  
Tifa moved first and slowly crawled down the ladder. Cloud was right behind her. 

Tifa hopped off the last step and had her back turn toward to Cloud looking up at the sky. 

_Okay this is my moment _Cloud rushed and dug for the ring out of his pocket. It wasn’t a fancy ring, but it would do with a small crystal rock with a sliver band.__

____

____

Cloud cleared his throat. “Teefa’” he said slowly. He got down on his knee, before she turned around. 

“Yes Cloud?” Tifa glanced over at her shoulder and saw Cloud down. She turned around quickly concerned.

“A-Are you alrig—“ She paused, she placed her hand over her heart. Her heart was beating fast, her eyes swelled up. 

“Tifa, we’ve been through a lot. Hell of a lot and I just want you to know, I want to be with you forever. You picked me up so many times. You’ve always been there for me and I want to do the same....” Cloud breathed heavily.

“So will you marry me?” Cloud showed her the ring placed in the palm of his glove exposing.

“Yes!!!” Tifa cried out happy tears as Cloud placed the ring on her finger carefully. He stood up and Tifa leap into his arms. She pulled him close as he wrapped his arms around her. Tifa leaned up and kissed Cloud passionately, as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I love you Cloud.” She whispered happily. 

“I love you too Tifa, always.” Cloud smiled feeling relieved.


End file.
